You're An Idiot
by Miss Mimi
Summary: He likes her .... She thinks he's an idiot .... He thinks she's all that .... She still thinks he's an idiot.
1. Chapter One

~*~ You're An Idiot ~*~  
  
by: Mimi  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Pass the milk, Malcolm."  
  
"Pass the milk, Dewey."  
  
"Mom, I can't reach the milk."  
  
"Reese, give your brother the milk."  
  
And it starts all over again. "Pass the milk, Malcolm."  
  
Typical. Absolutly typical. At least in this house-hold it was. After going around six more times, Reese finally caved, got up and gave the milk to Dewey, who gave it to Malcolm, who gave it right back to Reese.  
  
"I just now realized this." said Reese. "But if I had just kept the milk than I would have started eating the bowl of cereal sooner. Cinnamon Toast Crunch just doesn't last forever, you know."  
  
"Nice job, genius." Malcolm remarked, sarcastically. "Not even I could have imagined that." Malcolm's the smart one out of his sickingly unusual family.  
  
"Hurry up so you all can get to school." Lois, their mother, said.  
  
Nothing's worse than school. Reese thought, getting up from the table and going up to his room (which he shared with Dewey and Malcolm) to get his backpack. Boring lectures, teachers with exceptionally bad breath always on your case, a locker that won't open unless you give it a good kick ... but I like kicking my locker, so scratch that.  
  
But in reality, Reese (who is the star of this story, I hope you know!) was more anxious to get to school today than ever before. While in detention ("Wait ... didn't I have detention today?" he pondered, looking under his bed for his backpack.) two days before he overheard ... no, eavesdropped ... the Assistant Pricinpal telling his homeroom teacher that there would be a new student today.  
  
"Which is really stupid." Reese commented. "Changing to a new school when there's only one more grading period left. And where'd I put that backpack?"  
  
"In the closet." Dewey answered. He looked in a dug out his and Reese's backpacks. "It's your turn to drop me off today."  
  
"Right, right." Reese muttered.  
  
After a frenzy of morning confusion the three boys left and headed to their schools - Malcolm went to the junior high and Reese fropped Dewey off at the elementry beforing heading to "his" high school.  
  
Reese kicked his locker and it finally opened for him. He grabbed his History book, slammed his locker shut ("Maybe that's the reason why this thing doesn't like me." Reese kicked his locker, opened it, and closed it lightly.) and ran off to his homeroom class where her met his friend, Vince.  
  
"I've never seen you so hyped up for class." Vince stated.  
  
"We're getting a newbie today." Reese explained. "I heard (Vince raised his eyeborws. "Uh-huh.") Mrs. Dellena and Mr. Thornhill talking about a new kid."  
  
"Alright class, settledown." ordered Mrs. Dellena. She tapped her ruler impatiently on her desk. "Reese, sit down!" She watched him grin and take his seat at the front of the room (she had to keep an eye on him). "Now we have a new student joining us today and I hope you'll all do your best to make her feel welcome."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Dellena!" Reese blurted. "I'll do a real fine job of that! Vince and I both!"  
  
"Meaning no outbursts like that Wilkerson!"  
  
"Shutting up." Reese sank lower into his seat with a satisfied smirk, Mrs. Dellena starring with falred eyes. "Don't just stand there, let Newbie in."  
  
Mrs. Dellena glared at him a second more before going to the door. Reese leaned back into his chair so he could talk to Vince when something caught his eye.  
  
A girl (who was the 'Newbie', mind) with long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. She looked timid and afraid upon entering. She gave a polite smile to Mrs. Dellena.  
  
"Class this is Brooke Jackson." said Mrs. Dellena. "Brooke, you can have a seat beside Reese. First seat in the fourth row. Don't talk to him now. It's against classroom policy and he's not the kind of person you'd want to get mixed up with."  
  
Brooke nodded and took her seat. She had on a pair of short-shorts and a plain yellow T-shirt.  
  
"Don't try anything funny, Wilkerson!" Mrs. Dellena scolded.  
  
"What?" said Reese. "I wasn'tr going to do anything ... today. I just didn't show up for detention. But if it makes you feel better, Mrs. Dellena, I did one side of the worksheet you gave us for homework."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped and Mrs. Dellena broke down in tears. "Thank you, Lord!" she shouted. "This is a sign!" Reese stood up and took a bow.  
  
Vince tapped Brooke on her shoulder when he noticed her bewildered look. "That's common. You'll get used to it."  
  
These people are mad! Brooke thought looking at her teacher. Why couldn't i have stayed to finish up the year in Deleware? She layed her head on her desk and waited for the commotion to end. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~ You're An Idiot ~*~  
  
by Mimi  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Brooke opened her new locker and put her Math book in. During her first two hours at the school she had already made three potential friends. But a sudden though dawned on her. "What if I have more classes with that .... that ... kid?" She looked over her shoulder (Lord knows why) before heading to her Literature class.  
  
She was a little early she noticed when she walked into the almost-empty room. She stood by the door waiting for her teacher to return. More kids filed into the room, smiling at her and saying 'hello'.  
  
"Reese got in trouble again." One girl said, entering the room. "That's why Mr. Hamblen isn't here. He took him to the principal's office and everything." She turned around and looked at Brooke for the first time. The girl had rather large glasses over pale blue eyes and short, red hair. "I'm Allisa, you must be Brooke Jackson."  
  
"Yes, I am." Brooke answered. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Just to let you know, Mr. Hamblen usually isn't in here at the very start of class." Allisa continued. "He's always scolding Reese Wilkerson. I was considered for advanced Literature, you know. But I missed it by five points. This school is highly prestegious! And not to mention -"  
  
"This is an invasion of my personal space!" a voice called from the hallway. The door opened once more and Mr. Hamblen walked, holding Reese by his ear.  
  
"You put cheese in my shoes!" Mr. Hamblen remarked angrily. Brooke considered giggleing, but now wasn't exactly the right time.  
  
"I have two thing to say about that." said Reese. "1.) What in the name of Carmen Sandiego were you doing with your shoes OFF? and 2.) It wasn't just cheese ... it was AMERICAN cheese." Reese looked over at Brooke and winked. "Plus, you've got a new student and twenty-three other promising young persons to teach. Unless you want that pay cut that the superintendant threatened you with than I suggest you get to work."  
  
Mr. Hamblen's mouth hung open. "How -?"  
  
"I have my sources." Reese interupted.  
  
"Brooke .... go sit by him." said Mr. Hamblen quietly. "It's the only empty seat left."  
  
"Right this way, Ms. Jackson." said Reese with a mock bow.  
  
"He's still an idiot." Brooke thought taking her seat.  
  
"Okay, Brooke." said Mr. Hamblen after the rest of the class took out their assignments. "This is Literature. Right now we're reading 'My Brother Sam Is Dead'. You may want to try as hard as you can to catch up to us. Right now we're on chapter ten and, trust me, these chapters are semi-lengthy. I'll give you a book in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hamblen." said Brooke. When he left her desk she took out a piece of paper and wrote a not to Reese:  
  
'Cheese? Why cheese? We used caster oil at my old school. It's hard to get out and it oozes out easier.'  
  
Reese's mouth opened wide. 'I never thought of that.' he wrote back. 'But thanks. I'll have to use that sometime.' he handed the note back and smiled at her.  
  
Brooke tucked the note back in her pocket. The next thing she knew, she had recieved her book and Literature class was over. She read the book walking home from school, determined to catch up. She looked at the ancient form of writing comtemptiously.  
  
=^o^=  
  
Reese walked into his home, trailed by Malcolm and Dewey, in a rather good mood. "Hi Mom." he said, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Can I have a small snack? I've got some homework to do."  
  
Lois dropped her tea glass which shattered into a million pieces. Dewey screamed in agony and ran upstairs.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" Malcolm shouted defensivly.  
  
"Okay, Reese." said Lois. "The only time you act this way is when you get in serious trouble or -"  
  
"When you like a GIRL." said Malcolm in disgust.  
  
"Well I sure don't like other guy ("Thank God for that." Lois muttered)." Reese said. "Actually I did both. I put cheese in Mr. Hamblen's shoes and there's this new girl named Brooke Jackson at school." Malcolm made a gagging noise a followed Dewey's lead by going upstairs.  
  
"Dewey, this is serious." Malcolm said, dropping his backpack on the floor. "Resse's got himself a crush on a girl named Brooke Jackson."  
  
"I'm too YOUNG to handle anything like this!" Dewey complained. "Couldn't they have waited until I was ... 12?"  
  
"Whatever Dewey." Malcolm rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "For all we could know Brooke might like him back. And you know what that means."  
  
"Uhg ... my head!" Dewey screeched.  
  
"Exactly." Malcolm and Dewey walked back downstairs and saw Reese sitting on the couch doing his Sceicne homework and munching on an apple ("What? We ran out of Doritos?" asked Dewey).  
  
"It's worse than we thought." Malcolm whispered. He shook his head in a defeated sort of way and we back to his room. 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~ You're An Idiot ~*~  
  
by Mimi  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"Hiya, Brooke!" Called Tony, her little brother. "I made seven new friends today! And it turns out that the story we're reading, I already read back home! So I'm ahead of them. But Mr. Heughn (pronounced 'Win') says that's a good thing. I don't know if that's supposed to be offensive or not, but -"  
  
"Tony, slow down!" Brooke yelled.  
  
"Right!" Tony chirped. But he didn't slow down. "And we had to write a paragraph about all of this myths we know and I knew the most so I got a golden star and a check in green ink. And in the cafeteria they sell packs on jelly beans for twenty cents each. And my friend, Miranda bought some for me. She's so nice and cute and -"  
  
"Aww! Tony's got a crush!" cooed his big sister. She kneeled down and gave him a hug. "You grow up so fast, you know that?"  
  
"What about you?" he asked. "Do you think someone's cute at your school?"  
  
"Umm ... well ...."  
  
"You do!" Tony yelled and began running circles around the couch.  
  
Brooke blushed slightly. "Do you want me to tell Miranda you said she was cute?" Tony stopped and shook his head. "Than shut up ......" She looked at her brother's dissapointed face. "Oh alright! There's one guy, But he's such an idiot."  
  
"Maybe for you, he'll stop being an idiot." said Tony.  
  
"Oh give me a break!"  
  
Brooke and Tony sat at the kitchen table, doing their homework and listening to the radio just like they always did ever since Tony started school.  
  
"Did I mention Mr. Heughn is making us do a project so we have to team up with someone else in the class?" said Tony. "And I got partnered with Dewey Wilkerson so he's coming over at seven and staying until around eight."  
  
"Mm hmm ..." Brooke wasn't paying too much attention. She really liked her novel for Literature class.  
  
The door bell rang, causing Brooke to fall out her chair. She put her book down and opened the door. Her eyes widened at who she saw.  
  
"Hey, Brooke." said Reese with his usual, cheeky grin.  
  
"Uh ... Tony?" Brooke called to her little brother who came to the door.  
  
"Hi Dewey." said Tony.  
  
"Hi. Let's get started." Dewey suggested.  
  
"Will you be staying for dinner, Dewey?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Can we, Resse?" Dewey asked.  
  
Reese nodded. "Cool!" said Tony. "Brooke, we'll be taking dinner in my sleeping quarters this evening. Let's go."  
  
Brooke and Reese watched their little brothers run up the stairs noisily. When the noise died down the two teenagers were left in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Uh - you can go now if you want to." Brooke finally said. "I can take Dewey home when they're done."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stick around." said Reese. "It'll give me a chance to get away from mom and dad."  
  
"Oh." said Brooke. "Well, in that case, you can help with dinner. Spaghetti sound good to you?"  
  
"Will it crunch?" Reese joked.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and they walked into the kitchen. Reese took out a pot to boil the water with and Brooke got out the spaghetti sauce. They worked in silence until the noodles were in the water and the sauce was ready.  
  
"How often do you cook dinner?" Reese asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Once a week or something?"  
  
"All the time." Brooke answered. "You see, mom and dad are always off on business trips and stuff, so it's up to me to cook, clean, and look after Tony. You're lucky you have parents to get away from, it just shows how much they care."  
  
"Wow." was all Reese could say. "I'm real -"  
  
"Don't be." said Brooke. "Sometimes it's nice just as me and Tony. It's like we're our own family - mother and child."  
  
Reese sank a little lower in his seat and stared at Brooke. So, his family wasn't exactly perfect; but at least his was always there when he "needed" them. And maybe she was right, maybe all the strict rules were just a sign of how much they cared.  
  
"I think the spaghetti's done!" Brooke said, skipping over to the stove. She drained the spaghetti noodles, dumped them in a bowl, and began mixing in the sauce. "You want some?"  
  
"Sure." He got four bowls out of the cabinet. "Hey Dewey, Tony! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Don't you remember Tony said they were going to eat in his room?" said Brooke.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Reese said sheepishly. "I'll take it to them." He picked up two of the bowls and took them upstairs. 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~ You're An Idiot ~*~

by: Mimi

Chapter Four

Reese stretched and yawned, plopping down on the couch, watching the last bit of television for the night and wearing a grin that clearly said, "I'm happy and nothing's gonna change it." Dewey sat on the floor, drawing a few pictures of animals. _Probably for his report_, Reese thought lazily.

Malcolm watched him from the kitchen table, drinking a tall glass of sprite as slow as he could. He made a mental note of how Reese was acting. _1.) Homework's ALWAYS done before he even THINKS of watching TV. 2.) Happier. 3.) Haven't received a call from the principal in two days._ For the Wilkerson household, these were all very serious. His Father, Hal, had even considered calling a doctor.

"Did you have fun at Tony's?" Lois asked, coming downstairs after spending about an hour or so upstairs doing whatever Mothers enjoyed doing.

"Uh huh ..." Dewey said without looked up from his drawings.

"That's good." Lois walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. "And what are you up to?" She asked Malcolm suspiciously.

"Uh ... Human research project?" He replied. Lois didn't bother and went upstairs again, commenting on how strange her children acted at times.

"Nice rat, Dewey," Resse commented, looking over his younger brother's shoulder.

"It's not a rat," Dewey stated.

"Than what is it?"

"Tony."

"Oh that's nice ..." Reese muttered. His eyes widened when he realized what Dewey said. "Tony? Okay ... so the kid has weird looking eyes, but he doesn't look like a rat."

"That's the way I see him," said Dewey.

"Okay, I can't deny that ... you have a very unique way of seeing things," Reese said, slowly. "But why a rat ...?"

"Because if another rat gets in trouble the first rat'll just run away and never look back," Dewey explained. "And rats only think of themselves and not of others ... kinda like you."

"I resent that remark."

"Okay, okay ..." Dewey rolled his eyes and finished coloring in the rat before tearing it to shreds.

"I'm sensing some hostility between the two of you?" Reese said. His sentence sounded half way between a statement and a question.

"BED TIME!" Lois called. Reese turned off the TV, Malcolm guzzled down the rest of his Sprite, and Dewey picked up his paper and colored pencils before they all ran up the stairs.

=^o^=

Reese walked through the school hallways like always, trailed by Vince who was asking questions about Brooke's house.

"And last time I checked, your locker was back that way," said Vince as they walked in the opposite directions..

"I have to tell Brooke something," Reese explained. When she came into view Reese broke into a run and skidded to halt, their face about four inches apart.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you, too," said Reese.

"Tony hates Dewey."

"And Dewey hates Tony."

"Well," she said. "See you later." She walked off in one directed, Reese walked off in the other, leaving Vince alone.

Vince looked at Brooke's retreating back than at Reese's. "SO WHICH WAY DO I GO!?" he asked, loudly.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!!! I was visiting my uncle in Japan. Don't worry, I'll be here for the whole rest of July and all of August.)


End file.
